TAILS of The Clans, A Fanfic Story with Everyone in it!
HI Everyone! Its Elijah=Waterfang2016 again! So, i haven't updated the Lost Ones or End of the Clans yet in a while, but an idea struck me of a new page, a page that no one's ever done before...i guess. This fanfic will actually consist of majority of my best friends on this website, some which you guys all know of, included Flameheart2004, IzayahTheEmerald, Cchen3, Bluestar&Brightheart, Birdpaw, Foxsteps, Pumpkintail, Rainsplash, MeadowWing, Lokilog, Stormver, and myself! THIS IS THE MOST INSANE IDEA I'VE EVER THOUGHT ABOUT, but it will work, definitely! So basically, these are mini stories from the perspective of all these amazing people from their clans, known as the one and only, TAILS OF THE CLANS (actually tails lol). I HOPE YPU ENJOY IT, BECAUSE THIS IS HISTORY FOR ME AND WARRIoRS WIKIA!! THANKS AGAIN! ALLEGENCES!!!! RIVERCLAN: Leader: Shimmerstar Warriors: Waterfang: Silver tom with ocean blue eyes. Got name from surviving snake bite. THATS ME!! Skyheart: Fluffy brown and white she-cat with dark blue eyes, (Bluestar&Brightheart) Pumpkintail: Small tabby she-cat with fluffy red tail and blue eyes, (Pumpkintail) Silverwind: Silver grey tabby she-cat with green eyes and white markings (Silverwind of MountainClan) OC WARRIORS: '''Sunspot/Pebblefoot/Softwhisker/Echolight/Milldawn/Rowanflame/Lightheart '''Medicine Cat: '''Berryspot: Red and white she-cat with red eyes. '''Apprentices: '''Fishpaw/Willowpaw/Greenpaw/Frogpaw/Bloodpaw/Airpaw/Thrushpaw '''Queens: '''Silkweb/Rockclaw/Owleyes/Moontail '''SHADOWCLAN: Leader: 'Tornstar '''Warriors: ' Rainsplash: dark she-cat with dark blue eyes (Rainsplash987) Firesong: Orange tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes and white paws/tail (Cchen3) Foxstep: Powerful and brave light golden she-cat with dark brown eyes (Foxsteps) '''OC WARRIORS: '''Goldentail/Firefur/Sunstreak/Ravenwing/Spiderheart/Browntail/Treeclaw/Stormsky '''Medicine Cat: '''Puddlepool: Navy blue and black she-cat with brown eyes. '''Apprentices: '''Airpaw/Earthpaw/Clawpaw/Peltpaw/Thrushpaw/Volepaw/Burnpaw '''Queens: '''Heatherfur/Bushtail/Blossomnose '''WINDCLAN: Leader: 'Breezestar '''Warriors: ' Birdwing: bright tan tabby with triangle shaped fur on the head (Birdpaw) MeadowWing: Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes (MeadowWing) Bramblefire: Dark brown tabby she-cat with black tail tip. '''OC WARRIORS: '''Darktail/Shellpelt/Brokenclaw/Swiftheart/Featherwing/Stonesplash/Cloudfur '''Medicine Cat: '''Speckledfur: White tom with brown eyes and black tail '''Apprentices: '''Airpaw/Windpaw/Rabbitpaw/Redpaw/Yellowpaw/Minnowpaw '''Queens: '''Beetleshell/Mistyfeather/Halfears '''THUNDERCLAN: Leader: 'Blazestar '''Warriors: ' Flameheart: Ginger she-cat with white tips and heart shaped belly with green eyes (Flameheart2004)\ Waterfur: Gray tom with Green paw lol (Lokilog) Swiftclaw: Black and white tom with amber eyes (Swiftclaw05) Badgerpelt: Black and White she-cat with dark yellow eyes Crowflame: Black pawed she-cat with grey fur elsewhere and blue eyes Fireclaw: Orange flame colored tom with brown eyes (generation of Firestar perhaps lol) '''Apprentices: '''Beepaw/Mosspaw/Foxpaw/Quickpaw/Rainpaw '''Medicine cat: '''Mintshapepelt: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Mintshadepelt) '''Queens: '''Witherleaf/Leafheart/Softfall/Berryfur/Weedtall '''SKYCLAN: Leader: Fogstar ONLY WARRIOR I KNOW OF '''Emeraldheart: calico tom that is gay..umm sassy and funny (IzayahTheEmerald '''ELSEWHERE>>>>>>> Lapis: Powerful and kind she-cat rogue (Stormver) 16 MUST BECOME ONE TO DEFEAT A BLOODY THREAT FROM THE PAST... In the Final Chapter, The 16 must face the Mist Of Time, a deadly place where the past become reality. They must defeat their past, and prevent the mist from reaching The Clans, before everything turns into a bloody war. 1st Tail: Foxstep's Apprentice... CHAPTER 1 The morning sunlight flashed through the den, sparkling light dancing upon the sleeping ShadowClan warriors. Foxsteps groaned as she sat up, her light golden pelt sparkling like magic dust in the light. Morning, she gasped as she stretched, another day of hunting and patrolling. She could hear the camp already waking up, the forest now alive with the chirps of the birds and the scent of fresh prey leaving their homes. Foxsteps glanced over, watching as the warriors began to awaken along with her. "Hi Fox," Rainsplash meowed, her dark blue eyes flashing in the sunny den. "Hi," Foxstep's tail twitched. Rainsplash and Firesong were her friends, best friends since they were kits. Firesong was older however, her orange pelt almost reminding them of Firestar's pelt, because they were almost the same. "I wonder what we'll be doing today, perhaps patrolling the borders again," Firesong moaned. Tornstar had been busy in the last few days, and being the fact that he was on his 6th life gave Foxstep the shivers. "Lets go outside and find out-" her sentence was cut off by the sound of Tornstar's meeting call. "Well," muttered Rainsplash, resting her tail on Firesong, "I guess we'll find out now." All the cats began crowding into the clearing. Foxstep noticed Thrushkit and Airkit standing next to their mother. Was the meeting about them? "Cat's of ShadowClan!" Tornstar yowled out into the clearing. Everyone's attention spiked towards the ShadowClan leader. He's eyes beamed with pride and concern, "I have decided today, to apprentice two more kits, Airkit and Thrushkit. We are doing it this morning because of the rainstorm last night." Foxstep had to agree, it was a bad night yesturday. The ground was muddy, and pelts and fur were ruffled and cold. She brought herself back into the meeting. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed," Tornstar went on, "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, Thrushkit will be known as Thrushpaw, and Airkit as Airpaw." Both kits, or now apprentices raised their chins proudly. Hopefully they get good mentors, thought Foxstep, her eyes resting on each of the warriors in the clearing without an apprentice. "Sunstreak, you have learned well since you were an apprentice, and your skills have saved our clan numerous of times," Tornstar called out, "and i would like for you to take those skills and pass it on to Thrushpaw." Sunstreak, the orange tabby tom stepped forwards, her gaze on Thrushpaw. Quickly, they touched noses with each other, and the clan erupted in cheers. Foxstep smiled as the new apprentice jumped around happily. Then it all died down as Tornstar spoke again. "For this brave apprentice, Airpaw, being the lucky one of the clan, i would like Foxstep to mentor him." Foxstep's eyes went wide as her name echoed the clearing. Tornstar stared at her, his eyes bearing down at her. Rainsplash trotted over to Foxstep, "Congrats its you!" she cried out. Foxstep just shuddered. Did he really just ask me to mentor...''she trailed off, beginning to walk to Airpaw. Everyone's eyes burned into her skull as she stepped forwards. "I want you to also pass your talents and skills onto Airpaw. Although you've never done this before, i want you to become who you really are, and what you can make cats become." Foxstep found herself standing in front of the apprentice. Airpaw looked up at her with pride, but confusion and worry seemed to dig deep into Foxstep's bones. But atlas, she pressed down onto the apprentice's cold nose. The world erupted into cries and cheers to both of them. Tornstar walked back to his den, before Foxstep can see him. "YAY!" Airpaw cried out in cheers, "I'm an apprentice! And i have a mentor!" He jumped up and down towards his mom, Goldentail, while everyone surrounded him, except Foxstep. The thought of mentoring an apprentice worried her the most than anything that she has faced. She didn't even have experience! ''What can I say to him, what can i teach him? Foxstep thought as she gazed into the crowd. She turned around, walking towards the warrior den when she felt Airpaw's eyes touch the tip of her tail. Another thought also hit her, what if I'm not good, or bring him to his death? What if I lose him? CHAPTER 2 "Foxstep! Foxstep? Wake up!" "GAH!" Bursting from her sleep, Foxstep scrambled awake, breaking her bedding beneath her. She turned to face Airpaw's gleaming eyes and bushy face. Foxstep groaned. She totally forgot that she had an apprentice. Now with Airpaw, things would be different for her. "What is it Airpaw?" Airpaw's tail twitched impatiently. "Today's my first day! I'm gonna learn so much! Don't you know that?" He said, lifting his chin proudly. Foxstep covered her face with her paws. Why me, she thought'', WHY ME!'' Foxstep sat up. She thought about what a mentor needed to do. "Um...wanna learn how to catch prey while we tour our boundaries?" She suggested. Airpaw's eyes bulged, his tail going straight up. "Are you kidding!" Foxstep shrugged. "Maybe-" She began. "YES!" Airpaw sprinted out of the enterance. Oh he's so full of energy, Foxstep thought again as her body emerged into the warm air, how do i cope with that? Most of the warriors were in the clearing, especially the Dawn Patrol, arriving from the west of Foxstep and Airpaw. Foxstep led Airpaw around, almost running into Rainsplash as they entered the forest. "Oh, hui!" she meowed in a muffled voice, her fangs holding onto a small vole covering her mouth. The scent of fresh-kill wafted into Foxstep's nostrils, and Airpaw's. "That's a BIG Mouse!" "Vole," Foxstep corrected. "Whatever you call it!" Airpaw's eyes gleamed. Rainsplash edged closer to Foxstep. "So how's it going Foxey?" Foxstep's ears flattened. "Could be better," she sighed, "I don't know why Tornstar called me to mentor Airpaw! I don't even have experience, or know what to do!" "You'll get used to it," Rainsplash encouraged her, placing her tail tip on Foxstep's shoulder, but she just shrugged in return. The two cats then left Rainsplash, heading into the forest nearby the lake. Foxstep first trampled over the twigs and roots, reaching the lake, Airpaw a tail-length behind. "This is basically the lake," Foxstep meowed, lifting her paw. The breeze was blowing smoothly through both of their fur. Airpaw frowned. "That's it?" Foxstep felt herself edge onto annoyance. "The lake provides us with food and water. None of the Clans can live without it's resources." Airpaw nodded. They next traveled to the boundaries, where the stench of the RiverClan boundaries flooded into their nostrils too. "Ew, fish," Airpaw wrinkled his black nose, "Does it always smell like that?" "Just shut-" Foxstep cut off as a RiverClan cat came into view, swimming across the river to both of them. Foxstep gulped, oh please don't come to us... The grey cat then came up onto the land, walking towards them. Water dripped down his fur, making it slope down on his belly. His eyes were pure blue, like water on a beach. "Hi, we didn't do anything-" Foxstep tried to explain, before Airpaw blurted out. "Dang you do smell like dead fish!" "AIRPAW!" "No its, alright, i get that quite often." the tom meowed. He shook, the water flying onto the ground in splats. His fur shined like silverware in the sun. "You guys touring your area?" The tom wondered. "Yes," Foxstep glared down at her apprentice, "I wanted to show him the boundaries." "That's good," The tom relaxed, "I was just getting a swim in, perhaps going to fish too." "You fish alone?" Foxstep was surprised. The grey tom shrugged. "I suggest it, that way cats don't mess me up, or scared the fish outta the water." "That makes sense," Foxstep agreed. The tom's ears pricked as he glanced up to the sun in the sky. Foxstep was surprised that this tom actually wasn't rough like other RiverClan cats. "I better go." "Ok." Foxstep watched as the tom waved goodbye with his tail, before plummeting back into the water. "Wait!" Airpaw cried out. The tom stopped as he was emerging on his side. "What's your name, just so i know?" He meowed. "Waterfang!" He called back, "Nice to meet you both." He vanished behind a tree, and his scent vanished with him. Foxstep turned, with Airpaw trotting next to her. "That was rude." "But its true!" Airpaw complained, his mouth gaped with his fangs exposed in the air. "Whatever," She spat, anger rising in her throat. Airpaw lowered his head, and for once, Foxstep felt upset for him. "Tell you what, lets go hunting now. Its better to learn at a younger age, like you." "Really?" "Yep." Airpaw's tail shot up. "Alright, let me show you," Foxstep froze in her step, flattening herself as the scent of a mouse rose nearby. CHAPTER 3 Its been 4 moons since Foxstep was offered an apprentice, and things were going well for the apprentice. He grew tall and strong, and became the greatest hunter in ShadowClan, and Tornstar was impressed by Foxstep's work and Airpaw's progress. "I want to make Airpaw a warrior in a moon," Tornstar said to Foxstep later that Tuesday night. Foxstep's eyes went wide. "Really?" Tornstar nodded his head, his whiskers lowering with his jaws as he bit down to eat Foxstep's fresh kill she offered when she went on a hunting patrol. "But he has to master his assessment first." Foxstep felt her stomach lurch. The assessment was tough, especially since it was the beginning of leaf-bare. It would be cold, wet, and everything in between. "If he does this, he can become a warrior." Tornstar looked up, his eyes glowing in pride, "I glad of what your doing Fox. I knew i could trust you in doing this challenge." "Wait, it was a challenge?" She wondered, her tail curling. Tornstar nodded. "For what?" "Deputy." He meowed. Foxstep's stomach lurched again. "Your replacing STORMSKY?" She gasped. "No." Tornstar was calm, lowering his belly to the floor of the den, "When he becomes leader, i want you to become the next deputy. You have shown your skills unlike any other warrior." Foxstep shrugged. "Besides Sunstreak." "True," Tornstar shuffled his paw, "But you have the passion and determination, and strength, which defines what a good leader is. I know your ready. We all know that." Foxstep's heart grew in pride. Her leader was actually making her deputy after he died! Suddenly, Tornstar sniffed the air, and his eyes grew wide like owl eyes. "Something's wrong-" Seconds later, a high pitch wail echoed the den and all around the camp. Both cats rushed out into the clearing, now streaking with the sun's light. Goldentail was racing up the side of the pines towards Tornstar. "Goldenta-" "You gotta help me! My son is missing!" Foxstep rushed passed her. Airpaw! Was it him? Foxstep almost ran into another cat, white with a black nose. "Airpaw?" "Foxstep!" His eyes were swollen with grief. "What is it?" Foxstep noticed his body shaking. "Its Thrushpaw! I can't find him anywhere, and there's blood all over his bedding!" Foxstep busted into the apprentice den, pushing through Willowpaw and Fishpaw, and finding herself staring at red moss, with scratches all over the soil. There was a tooth implanted into the ground, casting a deadly shadow on the beddings. Carefully, Foxstep grabbed it with her teeth, then dropped it in front of Tornstar after walking to his den. Tornstar took in a deep sniff, before pulling back. Stormsky was with him, eyes wide as he took in the stron scent. "Fox." Foxstep muttered, "Its scented of a fox." Tornstar's pelt fluffed up in worry. "I know he's still alive though, it doesn't seem as though it was more than one fox." He reassured. Padding past Foxstep and brushing his still fluffed fur and tail on her chest, he stood up to face the clan. Somewhat before he could even yell, the cats were already crowding the area. "Don't be nervous about our disappearing apprentice," He yowled, trying to calm the clans, "But I know that he is still alive out there. I would like to send a group of cats to search for him, but also find the creature responsible for this, which we believe is a fox." Mummers of agreement flew through the clan. Stormsky turned to the ShadowClan leader. "Are you sure about this? You don't even know how many foxes there could be, or if he's even alive. I wouldn't suggest sending-" "This is my decision Storm, not yours." Stormsky shuddered. "But-" "ITS FINAL OK! This is to ensure our safety, instead of losing more of our clan. This is to show how we are stronger than any other clan out there!" Tornstar lashed his tail. Foxstep backed up. Stormsky ran in front of Tornstar, his pelt rippling angrily. Foxstep could see their resemblence easily, father and son. "Tornstar, your killing your clan by sending them to death! Don't do this!" "Leave me alone Stormsky!" Tornstar spat, rasing a claw. Foxstep's heart froze. But then, Tornstar brought it back down, making an explosion of dust. Foxstep made a sigh of relief. Tornstar then turned around, facing Foxstep. "Order a patrol to sweep the area. Find Thrushpaw." Foxstep nodded, sweat rushing down her face. "Take Airpaw with you too. I don't want to lose another good apprentice," Tornstar concluded. He turned to his den, shot Stormsky a look, then vanished in the shadows. CHAPTER 4 It was night. The patrol hadn't seen any trace of a fox anywhere. It seemed like magic. No signs of Thrushpaw were found either, not even a scent of either apprentice or fox. Foxstep was settling into her bed for the night. Silverpelt twinkled in the sky above the warrior den, making the ground glow. Rainsplash laid down next to Foxstep. "Nothing, not even a trace of him anywhere," Rainsplash sighed, "What if he is gone for good?" Foxstep didn't reply. She felt horrified for not finding the apprentice, and not a scent in any of the clans. Her paws felt sore from walking for miles around only their territory. "I'm tired Rainsplash. I'm sorry." Foxstep lowered her head, closing her eyes. Instantly, paws were striking her on the back. Foxstep shrieked, alert. The moon was now on the other side of the sky. "Foxstep!" Firesong was shaking her. "What?" "ITS AIRPAW!" He cried out. Foxstep's eyes went wide. Swiftly, they both busted through the den entrance, racing towards the apprentice den. Foxstep's heart lurched when she saw Goldentail curling around another moss bedding, streaked with blood. "No..." Foxstep backed up "NO...NO...NOO!" "Fox-" before Firesong could do anything, Foxstep raced into the forest. Calls for her name echoed behind her, floating into the night. Her sore paws ached painfully beneath her arms. Her body shook in horror as the trees cast shadows from the moonlight. Foxstep suddenly heard pawsteps behind her. Quickly, she spun around, waiting for a fox to attack her. Unfortunately, it was Firesong trampling on top her. He landed on her, putting his paws on her face and chest. "Firesong, let me GO! I going to find him!" She hissed and cried, tears rushing down. "Foxstep! I'm sorry its no use." Firesong drooped his head, "He's gone like Thrushpaw." A large noised then rushed through the ground and the air. Both ShadowClan cats went silent. "What was that?" Both cats looked up into the dark forest. It was hard enough to see anything, especially with the trees covering the ground. It was dead silent. Suddenly, another noise flew through the air. "It's Airpaw!" Foxstep's heart surged with pride. But his yowl wasn't a call, it was a help call. "Come on!" She called, racing into the darkness. She lifted her ears, taking in Airpaw's calls, which were turning into, "HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEONE PLEASE!" "Hold on!" Foxstep screamed over the roaring wind. Sounds of yelps and hisses, mixed with the sounds of battle echoed her ears. A strong scent came into her nostrils. Suddenly, Foxstep came across a white bundle of fur laid silently in the darkness. Foxstep scrambled over to the body, sliding on the ground to reach the tom. It was Airpaw! And he was alive! He turned up to look up at his mentor. "Foxstep?" "Yes its me little one!" She sighed, curling herself around Airpaw. Gashes and cuts were drawn all over his body. There was a deep one that was sliced through his face, cutting his eye like a line. Airpaw struggled to stand to face Foxstep. "What happened?" Foxstep wondered steppig back from him. Airpaw's eyes went wide as he peered into the darkness. "They're coming..." "What?" Firesong was now approaching them, panting wildly. "They're coming...They're coming...I know what happened to Thrushpaw..." He moaned. His heart began to beat faster. "What it coming-" Firesong cut off as the sound of a breaking stick broke the silence. Airpaw's ears pricked up, his tail lowering. Foxstep's heart began to race. What's coming? Airpaw pointed his bleeding paw, "Them." All at once, orange figures began entering the moonlight, teeth flashing red, eyes glowing, and snarling at the three cats. Foxes, Foxstep thought, Eight of them! Oh StarClan please help us. Firesong lowered his head to the two cats on the ground. "We need to leave-" The nearest foxes let out a loud snarl. "RIGHT NOW!" Foxstep grabbed Airpaw's scruff, pulling him away as the nearest fox lunged at Airpaw. He suddenly called out. "Guys, stop! We're gonna lead them to camp!" He shook himself off of Foxstep's teeth, landing painfully on the ground. "I'm fighting them, who's with me?" Firesong and Foxstep exchanged glances. The foxes suddenly appeared quickly in front of them, their stench of flesh and sweat exposed at them all. Airpaw's eyes went wide as the fox jumped up into the air towards him, covering him in a shadow of death. With a cry, Foxstep crashed into the fox, smashing the dog into the ground. Another fox ran past her, but Airpaw swung hard, marking a slice on the fox's face. It whined once, before rushing away. Firesong, was battling another one, but was joined by another fox. "FIRESONG!" Foxstep shrieked. She glanced at him, falling back on his spine pinned. The world turned upside down, a forest of legs rushing around Foxstep. Pain struck her in the chest, and another fox claw rammed her in the ear. She slashed up at the belly of another fox about to strike her. It yelped, tumbling onto Firesong's foxes. Airpaw rushed after them, pulling at their ears and digging his claws into their flanks. The foxes then trampled back, racing into the forest in agony and fear. The forest finally fell into silence. All three cats sat on the ground in pain, panting wildly. Foxstep groaned as she sat up from being slammed onto the ground. Airpaw was shaking, licking his gashes while wincing. "We need to get back to camp." Firesong winced, a deep gash on his flank. Foxstep didn't realize how hurt they both were, and how hurt she was. "What about Thrushpaw? Foxstep asked as she stood up, limping to the frozen apprentice. He closed his eyes. "He didn't make it. I saw his bones.' Tears rushed through Airpaw, and Foxstep felt the pain for him, especially losing his only sibling. "I'm sorry." Airpaw nodded, turning around into the darkness towards camp. A sudden shriek ran out from the apprentice. "Tornstar! I uh-" "I understand..." Tornstar muttered, looking down at the apprentice, at at Foxstep and Firesong. Tornstar's body seemed invisible in the trees. "You saw everything? Why did you help?!" Foxstep cried out angrily. Tornstar turned to her. "I wanted to see if Airpaw was worthy of a warrior." He replied. Airpaw's eyes shone. "There's something we need to do first." CHAPTER 5 "Airstroke!" Tornstar yowled from the tree. The Clans cheered. The white warrior blushed as every clan called out his name. Waterfang from RiverClan bumped him, "Well done! It was about time you became a warrior!" "Thanks." Airstroke smiled. The scar from the incident was still a memory locked onto Airstroke on his face, but also a symbol of confidence, and bravery. Foxstep felt pride through her. She did it! Rainsplash dipped her head to her. "Told you you could do it!" She meowed. Foxstep glanced up at the sky, Silverpelt floating high and proud in the sky. Foxstep could only thank, Thanks StarClan. YES FINALLY!!!! I FINISHED ONE TAIL!!!!! AUAYYAYAYYAYAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAY LOL. AND ON THE DAY I GRADUATED!! EVEN BETTER!!! THIS IS GREAT! HOPE U LIKED IT FOXSTEP1!!!! 2nd Tail: Waterfang And The Foxes Since the incident with ShadowClan and with Foxstep and Airstroke, the land around the clans seemed even more deadly than before, especially since nobody knew who the creature that attacked them was. Even RiverClan seemed to be busy with commotion on the attack. 3rd Tail: Lapis & Emerald 4th Tail: Flameheart and Waterfur and the Sinkhole. 5th Tail: The Battle Against Greencough (Mintshadepelt) 6th Tail: A Traitor Amist (Swiftclaw) 7th Tail:The 3 Warriors of WindClan(Bramblefire,Birdwing,MeadowWing) 8th Tail: Skyheart For Leader 9th Tail: Pumpkintail's World 10th Tail: Heros (Rainsplash & Firesong: Search for Water) 11th Tail: The War (Everyone Included in this Final Chapter!) FOR THIS ONE, I ACTUALLY WANT TO ADD ENEMIES OF U GUYS. FOR EXAMPLE, IN MY SERIES, MY ENEMY IS LYNX, SCROUGE'S GRANDSON. FOX'S IS A BADGER, MINTSHADEPELT'S ARE ROGUES, AND PUMPKIN'S IS AN EAGLE that takes away sister...CAN U PLEASE GIVE ME ENEMIES OF U SO I CAN MAKE A SORT OF (REUNION) OR (PAST BATTLE) TO MAKE THIS ENDING INSANELY GOOD. JUST...DO IT!!